The New Girl
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: My father was a miltery man when I was very young he died or so my mother told me. As I grow into the world that was crual I found out kind pepole exist in the world. I found out what I thoght to be true was but lies hidding in the truth. (editer music ninja. Don't like dont read I'm never gonna read the reviews if it countues to balittle me.)
1. Chapter 1

Ep 1: The girl stock in another world.

* * *

Marissa was watching her favorite show when it happend a man grabbed her from her room and took her to the water.

He had thrown her into the ocean her sank deep into the sea. She know she was gonna die. And it terrified her.

She didn't wanna die….

The water dragged her into the light

* * *

Dear diary,

This was my usual routine. Get up and get breakfast ready for everyone. Then there was my chores. I had to sweep up the floor, mop it, and take out the garbage. My life wasn't simple, but nor would yours be if your mother worked all day and I have like 10 other siblings. Don't even ask about my father.

I know what you're thinking right now, 'Why can't I ask you about your father?'

It's not because he was a bad father or anything like that, no. all I really have on him is a picture in a locket mom never told me anything just that he died in a war. I never got to see him but somehow I always belived she wasn't telling me something. But that's a matter for another entry. Now my mother often took me to the hospital the needles they used was to check her over.

He looked at me like I was nothing more than a weapon. He would beat me into a submission, threaten my siblings do about anything to get me to do what he wanted and most of the time. I would until but a month ago my step mother found out and got a restraining order against him but my mental scars will take years to go away….

Anyway, today my friend is coming over for a movie night.

We're watching my absolute favorite show/movies: Justice League and Most people think its weird, but for me it got me through life well that and doctor who gotta love those geeky things. It gave me a reason to enjoy life, believe in a better tomorrow.

Like someone once said, 'sacrifice what you need to to bring a better tomorrow'. That's how I live. I sacrifice my time to take care of my step siblings. And today I have my own victory. I get to spend my time with my friend in movie night and I plan to make it the best night ever.

Well I got to go. Bye diary.

M.B 

* * *

-Project Cadmus-

Marissa felt herself wake up from an sudden intrusion she first started to freak out not knowing were she was. But then took a second to look at the red rocks and pod like stones. Thus was definitely freaking her out she ran past quietly towards a door and saw three people screaming and by people she meant superheroes. "This has to be a dream...right it has to be."

She often thought she kinda looked like two cartoon characters her blonde hair and facial features looked like orin and queen mera she even noticed that in the water. She shook her head thinking maybe someone had saved her and brought her here.

She walked down the hallway of Cadmus her eyes on the podded walls. The water around her seemed to flow around her magic seemed to flow through her like the ocean; her name was the sea.

She suddenly heard footsteps and went to hide. Her body felt energy surge through her she spoke words she had no clue meant.

"Don't worry, they're not coming back too soon," said a male voice.

Marissa followed the voice and saw Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash trapped in pods.

"Who is the girl." Kid Flash asked looking at the girl she looked at them as if they were fascinating.

"Not sure," said Robin looking down at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Assiram." Marissa tried to speak her name but said it weirdly.

"That's a strange name," said Kid Flash Marissa glared at him.

"Tsew yllaw is hsalf dik sa driew sa." Marissa countered through her words seemed to be spoken in another language or something.

"Guys, I can't make heads or tails of what she's saying," said Kid Flash to his friends.

"She sounds like she's speaking a different language," said Robin.

"I could be wrong, I think I recognize it," said Aqualad.

Marissa sighed chanting something from memory. The water inside the pods pushed forward and broke open.

"Whoa!" The boys screamed. She jumped up breaking away the cuffs when another boy with black hair appeared as did the scientists a man with the helmet and the little psychic creatures on their shoulders.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The man shouted.

"Dnats or hsiw uoy snalp eht gniyortsed dna Dinah ruoy sluos eht gnieerf." Marussia spoke a magical wave made a splash of darkness spray upon them sending all men to their knees.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked. "I thought only Zatara could do that."

"nur ro siht noitseuq annog yllaer ouy era." She asked grabbing robins hand and knocking the psychic creature off superboy. "lliw sih eerf dna dnim sih raelc."

Superboy blinked shaking off the his shrouded thoughts.

He looked at them and then noticed the new girl. "Who's she?"

"No time to talk. Gotta run," Kid Flash quickly said while pulling him along as he ran. They all made a run for the elevator shaft at top speed.

The scientist shouted out something about repoding them. Only for the girl to enchant something and turn invisible.

"How are you doing that? Who are you?" Robin asked as they ran.

"Uh Robin she has abilities that have an Atlantean magic trace to it. I think it's safe to say her answering us at the moment is impossible." Aqualad informed him he wasn't even sure where the girl went anyway.

"Right. We'll talk later," said Robin them ran to a shaft. "Hey sups if we get out of this were so showing you the moon."

Suddenly a blue portal opened as the girl made hand gestures to come. The boys shrugged and followed her through it.

They ended up at the elevator she jumped inside as the genomes followed after them.

"Perfect," Kid Flash groaned. Marissa chanted something sending a wave at them and knocking them down that was when Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped before beginning to fall.

"I'm falling," he said to himself.

Luckily, Robin used his gear to catch them in time.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked.

"You are able to leap tall buildings in single bound. That's impressive," Kid Flash complimented.

"Esaelp pu yrruh!" Marissa shouted trying to hurry the three along.

"We're coming!" Kid Flash shouted while he, Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy climbed to catch up.

Marissa smiled at least they were understanding her a bit. Marissa saw something coming so she jumped through the the open elevator door the other three quickly jumped through as well.

"Quick! This way!" Superboy shouted and had them make a turn.

They followed him into the the next turn then turned into the left only to come to a closing door so they went another way and ended up at a dead end.

"I'll hack it," said Robin while plugging his glove into the computer. "Unless our new friend can make us a portal out."

Marissa chanted a spell a whirlpool portal opened once more. "Ni ni." She jumped into it disappearing once more.

The boys followed her into it and the portal disappeared.

* * *

-Top floor-

They fell to the the top floor Marissa landing gracefully onto the top floor.

"You are truly amazing," Aqualad complimented with a smile.

Marissa's cheeks blushed her whole face went red. "Uoy fo teews os staht."

"I'm still trying to work on understanding you, but it sounds like you appreciate the compliment. I'm right, aren't I?" said Aqualad.

Marissa nodded.

"So, what should we call her?" Kid Flash asked. "I mean, it sounded like it was backwards when she said it."

Marissa was about to say something when the building shook.

"We're in so much trouble!" Robin screamed as they braced themselves.

A creature smashed through to the top floor. It had a greenish kinda skin 2ith a part of skin on its face. Before they could even think the creature charged at Marissa trying to him her only for her to dodge by jumping and landing on his arm he pushed his arm up to hit her but she moved out out of the way like she was using a flash step from an anime or a spell to make her body disappear and reappear.

"What the heck is that?!" Kid Flash asked while freaking out.

"Blockbuster," said Superboy. "A genomorph told me about him."

The creature, Blockbuster, growled angrily at the proteges. "Call me crazy, but I think that used to be Desmond," said Robin. "I'm guessing him because of the temperament."

"Otni ni mih kcirt ot evah ll'uoy dna nepo ti peek ot evah I tub latrop retaw a ni mih part nac I." Marissa said running over to the side abating the the random hits from the now monsters man.

"I have no clue what she said, but she seems to have a plan," said Robin, and then he and the guys ran at Blockbuster.

Kid Flash slid under him, making him lose his balance. Then Superboy and Aqualad punched Blockbuster in the face and made him fall backwards. Kid Flash even crouched and let Blockbuster trip over him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," he remarked.

Robin threw some bombs at Blockbuster, which he swatted away. And the Blockbuster went back on the offensive.

Marissa chanted something creating a large portal in the floor. She strained to keep the thing open though.

During the fight, Aqualad noticed what she was doing and figured out what to do. "Knock him into the water!"

Superboy charged the monster and punched him repeatedly, making him back up. Kid Flash got his attention by making him mad so he would chase him. Once Blockbuster was close enough, Robin finished by throwing some bombs and making him fall in.

"Close it!" Aqualad shouted to Marissa.

Marissa closed the portal enough his arms and legs were stock but she had to keep it from slicing him in half so she kept it open and close enough. " siht od nac gnol woh wonk tnod I esuoceb mih ot semoc enoemos epoh i."

Thankfully, her hope was fulfilled. Superman came flying to the group, accompanied by the Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Zatara, and Red Tornado.

"Dog knaht." Marissa breathed a sigh of relief.

Immediately after the arrival of Superman was Captain Atom, the Hawks, and both Green Lanterns. The second Green Lantern, John Stewart, used the aura from his ring to bring along Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, and the Flash.

The kids were all happy to see the heroes at first, but then they noticed the stern looks on their faces. Once the lanterns saw Blockbuster and Marissa straining herself, the used their power rings to hold him instead.

"Okay! Let go!" Hal Jordan shouted in panic.

Marissa close the portal completely before falling backwards and panting in exhaustion. " gniht taht etah i."

"Uh, anybody catch that?" Captain Marvel asked.

"She said she hates that thing," said Zatara. Everyone looked at him. "She was speaking backwards. When you've been doing that as long as I have, it becomes like a second language."

"Can't she talk, I don't know, forward?" Captain Marvel asked, absentmindedly.

"Dlo raey net dluoc I fi dluow i. Uoy wercs." Marissa angrily said crossing her arms.

"Easy, there," said Zatara. "Captain Marvel wasn't trying to be rude. He just doesn't always…. Think before he speaks."

"Hey!" Captain Marvel shouted.

"And that's not nice to call him that just because he has immature tendencies," Zatara added.

"Wait. What did she say about me?" Captain Marvel asked.

"She called you a ten year old," said Zatara, making Captain Marvel nervous, though he hid it. "I know. Pretty harsh."

Marissa smirked as if she know something.

Superman's eyes landed on Superboy. Superboy smiled for a moment, only for Superman to glare. Superboy did not fully understand his reaction, but said nothing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"Tarb tab ,ti na ton s'eh." Marissa coldly said getting in front of Superboy.

"Now that was a bit uncalled for," said Zatara.

Zatara was about to translate when Batman said, "I don't wanna know."

"I'm Superman's clone," said Superboy, shocking the league.

"Start talking," said Batman.

* * *

-after the explanation-

The girl waited for them to finish the explanation before she decided to leave or not. Once they finished, Superman went to them.

"We'll figure something out for you two. The league will," said Superman. "For now, better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature locked up."

On that note, Superman flew away.

"Esle erehwyna gniog ton m'I parc siht retfa steerts eht no gnivil m'I owt su naem eh stahw." Marissa crossed her arms rolling her eyes at the assertion.

"Why live on the streets when one of us could take you in?" Zatara offered.

She gave him a 'really' look as if to imply like she'd want that. She walked over the nearest area she could.

"Hey, wait!" Robin called while trying to follow her. "Think it over. You could actually make a great hero."

She quirked a brow at him before creating a portal into what looked like water or the sea. "Assiram."

"Assiram?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure that's right," said Aqualad. After looking at the sea and thinking over how that name was spelled, also remembering her talking backwards, he got an idea what she meant. "I believe it is backwards for Marissa."

Marissa smiled jumping into the sea filled portal.

"Did she just ditch us?!" Kid Flash asked in disbelief.

"Can she even breath underwater." Was Robin's second question.

"I have no idea," said Aqualad.

"Zatara, send me to her location!" Aquaman she in alert.

Zatara nodded and said, "Dens namauqa ot s'assiram noitcal."

A portal opened and Aquaman went through. Hopefully she was not drowning.

* * *

-Ocean floor-

The blond swam smoothly, she could breath smoothly as if she was breathing air, and the pressure didn't crush her. She never felt so at home.

"Oh thank god," Aquaman said with a sigh of relief as he arrived.

"Wow. You act like I was gonna drown." Marissa laughed a little.

"I kinda thought you were," he said. And then he realized something. "Did you just speak forward?"

"Yes I did." Marissa said putting her hands behind her head.

"You were talking backwards before. Why did that change now?" He asked.

"No clue. Water maybe." Marissa guessed shrugging slightly.

Aquaman then got an idea. "I think I know just the place for you."

Marissa gave him a confused look before going to grab a shell she had seen. She then reopened her portal.

"How do you fancy Atlantis?" he asked.

"I've never been so I wouldn't know. But I gotta get back to the guys before they think I ditched them." Marissa swam into the portal.

"I wonder if it'll be back to backwards after that," said Aquaman while following her.

* * *

-Back with the team-

Marissa got up stretching her arms as she held the shell she found. "I feel so much better after a swim."

"Hey! I understood that!" Kid Flash said in surprise. "You spoke forward!"

"Yeah I noticed." Marissa rubbed her the back of her head. "Oh my last names Valeteron by the way."

Aquaman seemed to looked shock by the last name.

"That's an interesting name." said Batman. "And I was just telling the boys that, end results aside, we're not happy."

"You should've called!" Flash sternly added.

"You know I sure they could've but honestly why would they after how you treated them?" Marissa commented coldly. She crossed her arms.

Batman gave the kids all a stern look and told Marissa, "I know we may have seemed hard at the hall, however much they told you. But that doesn't excuse hacking Justice League systems, disobeying orders, and endangering lives."

"You could've all been killed!" Green Arrow added.

Batman held his stern look and said, "Let me make myself clear. You will not be doing this again."

Marissa got ready to say something when Aqualad beat her to the punch. "I am sorry. But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," said Aquaman.

"Apologies, my king, but no," said Aqualad, taking his mentor by surprise.

"Hey hold it how did you know about the hall anyway." Flash asked in surprise.

"That's complex and honestly he's right I mean none of you are my mentor and I know I'm right so we will be doing this again. Or at least I will." Marissa declared in a stern tone.

"She has a point," said Aqualad. "We did great work tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own. We formed something great.

"Look, if all this is about the hall, the three of you-" Flash started to say.

"The five of us. And it's not," Kid Flash interrupted.

Robin stepped forward and said, "We're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all."

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

Marissa smile happily at that declaration. She was half tempted to declared.

Batman looked sternly at them for a moment. They expected an argument, but what he said next really surprised them.

"I think there's a solution to this," said Batman. "Give us a week. In the meantime, help your new friends get adjusted."

They were confused Marissa decided to speak with the teens while the adults spoke Aquaman looked at her as if he was searching for something. An Atlantean doctor had helped his wife give birth but she told them the child had died. That last name….it had to be her. The woman who helped.

"So, Marissa, was it? Why don't you stay with one of us for the time being?" Robin offered. "I've got a roomy place in Gotham."

Marissa blinked confused by the offer she wasn't exactly sure how to respond. While the kids discussed it Batman noticed Aquaman's look of almost familiarity.

"You know I'll think about it. I know one thing if my mom had a say she wouldn't let me anywhere water. I would have been grounded forever for doing what I did." Marissa nonchalantly said with her hands placed behind her head.

"Why's that?" Robin asked. Bruce aka Batman and Aquaman listened.

"Well my mother couldn't have children or at least a doctor said she couldn't but then bam she has me. To her I was a miracle so she's always been overprotective." Marissa explained in a simple tone. That was when anger overtook the sea king and he stormed off with Batman aka Bruce close behind.

"Something's wrong," said Batman, stating a fact.

"You're damn right there is!" Aquaman shouted. And then he took a few calming breaths. "I'm sorry. It was a rough part of my past…. I don't wanna take it out on you."

"How is Marissa connected to it?" Batman asked.

Aquaman took a deep breath before speaking. "Years ago Mera was pregnant." Aquaman told Batman told him. "When she gave birth, the doctor took the child out of the room for a moment and then told us they had died."

Batman was starting to figure out what was going on. "Was it a girl?"

"Yes," said Aquaman. "She was beautiful. Just like her mother. And her last name is the same as the doctors."

Batman looked back at Marissa. "She does kind of resemble Mera, and you in some areas."

"So now you get it," said Aquaman.

"Marissa could be your daughter," Batman concluded. "The doctor lied to you and took her."

"I don't really know for sure. I'm going to need to confirm it," said Aquaman. "But if it is her…."

"Then she's next ruler of Atlantis," said Batman.

They looked at the girl she was smiling and laughing with the boys happily.

"I'll arrange a DNA test," said Batman. "I'll need a sample from you and Mera."

Aquaman plucked out one of his hairs and Batman put it in a Ziploc back. "I'll send Mera's tomorrow."

"Now for the hard part," said Batman, glancing at the girl."That will be very difficult on a whole nother level." Batman declared in a calm tone.

"True," said Aquaman.

Marissa looked at Aqualad. "Hey, Aqualad, how about I come to live with you for a bit?"

Aqualad thought about it. "Alright. That sounds like a good idea. I have a place on the surface, but there is also my parents home in Atlantis."

"Either's fine with me. I can breath under water after all." Marissa smiled at him he smiled back at the girl.

"I'll bring you to my place here," said Aqualad, smiling.

"Hold on!" Kid Flash shouted. "Why'd you pick him and not me?"

"Because he's least likely to hit on her the whole time she's there," Robin answered.

"Hey!" Kf said in an annoyed tone Marissa rubbed her neck.

"I'll bring you there," said Aqualad, taking her hand.

The two rejoined Aquaman and he took them to Aqualad's surface living place. Part of Aquaman wanted to tell Marissa the truth, but he wasn't even sure what that was yet.

-A week later mt justice-

Marissa looked at the the place it was pretty big considering. Maybe ten times bigger than a normal place at least.

"This cave was the original base of the justice league. It's being reinstated for a new purpose. Since you five insist on staying together to fight the good fight, you'll do it on league terms," Batman explained to the kids. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and act as your supervisor, Black Canary will handle training, and I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes. But covert," Batman answered.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these targets on our chests," Flash explained, pointing to his symbol for emphasis.

"Cadmus has proven that the enemy is becoming more dangerous. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," said Aquaman.

"The six of you will be that team," said Batman.

"Six?" Robin asked.

Right on cue, Martian Manhunter came in. With him with a girl with green skin and red hair.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," said Batman.

"Hi," the girl said.

"Yeah I know." Marissa said with a cheerful tone.

"Oh! You do?" Miss Martian asked in surprise.

"Yep nice to meet you officely through." Marissa shook her hand. "Oh you're quite beautiful in person."

"Oh. Thank you," said Miss Martian said, while blushing.

"Now you just need a code name," said Robin to Marissa.

"Enchantress." Marissa smiled happily.

"That name sounds very appropriate," said Aqualad, smiling in approval.

"Definitely fitting," Kid Flash agreed. "Enchantress it is."s."

Marissa smiled.

"Hi, Miss M. I'm Kid Flash. You've met Enchantress. This is Aqualad and Robin, it's cool if you forget their names," said Kid Flash, who was clearly trying to flirt with her.

"Hey, would you like to go on a date." Marissa asked everyone stared at her bluntness.

"Like a real date?" Miss Martian asked, smiling.

"If you want to it could also be a girls night out date. I use to have those all the time with my friend." Marissa said sweetly.

"I'd like to go out with you," said Miss Martian, happily.

"Great." She took her hands and pulled her along to go out.

"Oh! Hold on a sec!" said Miss Martian. She then turned her skin Caucasian and her outfit into a red blouse, white shirt, red skirt, long white socks, and black flats. "Don't need to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"Oh I forgot sorry. I was just so happy." Marissa rubbed her neck.

"That's okay," said Miss Martian, laughing a little. "And since we're off duty, I'm M'gann M'orzz. But you can use the Earth version, Megan, if you want."

"Ok then call me Mari." Marissa smiled tilting her head to the side.

M'gann laughed and said, "You're funny, Mari."

"Thanks. Let's go." Marissa cheerfully left with Megan.

"She just got a date," said Kid Flash, watching them leave. "So easily."

"It was more like a girls night out." Robin commented.

"Even so, she has better skills than me," said KF.

"What skills." Robin laughed a little.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up," said Kid Flash in annoyance.

"Today is the day," said Aqualad, proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: call me Enchantress

* * *

-mt justice-

Marissa was evading Batman right now mainly because of her fear. He had asked for a blood sample and well she had an fear of needles. Now keep in mind she didn't need to know what it was for she just hated needles.

'Mari, I know you're hiding around here. Remember where I'm from,' said M'gann in telepathic communication. 'Why don't we talk for a bit?'

She was ignoring her for now.

"Why don't you give it up already? She's not coming out of hiding anytime soon," said Superboy in an irritated tone.

"How'd this even happen?" Kid Flash asked, having just arrived.

"I don't know," said Robin. "Batman asked her for a blood sample and she bolted."

"A blood sample? What for?" Kid Flash asked Batman.

"I'm trying to figure out if her powers are due to some kind of unique genetics," said Batman, lying a little.

"I doubt we will get any type of sample now. She clearly has a fear of the needle," said Aqualad. "Perhaps another time and another way."

Batman sighed and said, "Fine. I'll try again tomorrow."

"So the instant she heard blood sample she portaled out?" Aqualad asked in a calm tone.

"More like the instant I said that and showed her the syringe," said Batman, showing said item.

"I doubt she'd let you take the blood sample even tomorrow."

"Okay. But I need some kind of DNA sample," said Batman. "I'll give you all a week."

"How are we gonna convince a girl afraid of needles to give you a blood sample?" KF asked, crossing his arms.

"There are other means of getting blood," said Batman. "Like bandaids."

"I'm gonna burn anything I have if you try to take my blood." Marissa said hiding behind Aqualad.

Batman sighed and said, "Okay, look, if you don't wanna give blood, that's fine. But I need some kind of DNA sample to test."

"Not happening. I've been through too much to trust someone with a sample." Marissa made a water portal and portaled out.

KF groaned. "Nice going, Bats."

Batman gave them a stern look. And then he walked away and zataed out. Marissa reappeared. She looked at them the boys made a decision.

"Superboy now." Robin said quickly.

Superboy charged at the girl and tackled her. Aqualad used his water whips and bound her.

"KF, you're up!" Robin yelled.

"On it," said KF. And then he quickly ran past her and cut her arm. And then he came back and wiped it. "Got it."

"You guys are assholes." Marissa angrily said while they released her.

"It's purely for research purposes," said Robin, smiling while KF put away the sample.

M'gann shot the guys a dirty look and then smiled at Marissa. "I'll make it up to you."

"I'm going to swim, meanies." Marissa disappeared into the water portal.

"This was not one of our better ideas," Aqualad admitted.

"No doubt." KF said in a simple tone.

"We should really make it up to her," said Robin.

They nodded. They knew she was pretty upset about what they did. So they had to do something to apologize.

And then Miss Martian smacked her forehead. "Hello, Megan. I know what we can do. We can find her and apologize."

They looked at her strangely she walked out over to the ship. That looked like a pod.

"We'll find her using my Martian bioship," said M'gann.

"Not very aerodynamic," KF commented.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it up," M'gann said with a laugh.

She held out her hand and the pod changed shape. It now had wings, a tail, and a more aerodynamic body. The team boarded the ship and took off.

* * *

\- the middle of sea-

The girl relaxed in the water to calm herself. The water always calmed her. Some fish swam up to her as if to say hello.

"Hello," she said to the fish. She reached out to touch them, and one clown fish kissed her finger, making her giggle. "Now aren't you a little cutie. I've never liked eating fish. My mother always did. I hated it. You're all so cute and beautiful."

The fish replied by swimming around her. This seemed to mean they loved the complement. Marissa laughed while they did so.

Marissa loved the water ever since she was young. When they went to the sea she would swim to her heart's content.

'Marissa? Marissa, can you hear me?' M'gann's voice called through telepathy. 'Please respond. We just wanna apologize.'

Marissa took a breath trying to understand she made a signal to tell them to come. 'Come on I'm in the water. I needed a cool down.'

'We'll be right there,' said M'gann. Before they could, however, M'gann said something else. 'Hold on. We just got a call from Red Tornado. He wants us to check out the power plant. He thinks there could be a villain or something.'

Marissa took a moment before thinking. 'I'll be there in moments.'

'I knew we could count on you,' M'gann replied happily.

'Still mad.'

'Still gonna apologize. And we'll make it up to you,' said M'gann before flying away with the bioship.

Marissa took a deep breath before she swam off to help out teleporting through a water portal.

* * *

-with the team-

They made it to the power plant and were facing down a villain calling himself Mr. Twister. They were having a tough time against him, though.

Marissa took this moment in her heart. Her anger was unleashed with the water as the water turned into a huge octopus. "You will not harm my friends!"

"Interesting," Twister remarked. "You might actually be a challenge. Unlike them."

The water flashed down unto Twister. He tried to make the wind twist around him but the water crashed down so hard it smashed him to bits the water fell onto all of them making them as wet as the destroyed robot.

"Well, that was refreshing," Robin commented, his hair dripping.

"Thanks for the bath, Enchantress," said Kid Flash while ringing out his shirt.

"Uh sorry I really had no control…... I kinda just got very angry." Marissa aka Enchantress rubbed her neck before poking the destroyed robot.

"Looks like even the pilot was a machine," said Aqualad, looking over the damage.

"Cool," said KF, while picking up a robot eye. "Souvenir."

"That was really quick. Thanks to sea queen. We probably won't always be so lucky." Robin said in a calm tone.

"I agree," said Aqualad. "That's why we should take some time to practice and train together."

M'gann smiled at Marissa and said, "And before anything else happens, we're all really sorry. And to make it up to you, we can do anything you want tonight."

"Um ok let's go swimming." Marissa cheerfully said clapping her hands together.

"You got it!" M'gann excitedly said.

The team left the building and reported back to Red Tornado. Unbeknownst to them, the person controlling the robots was now fuming about being defeated by a teenage girl.

"It took her ten seconds. What kinda person has that kind of power!?"

* * *

-Hall of Justice; lab-

Aquaman was waiting anxiously outside for the results. Finally, Batman and an on staff doctor came out of the room.

"Well?" Aquaman asked.

The doctor took a deep breath and said, "I tested the DNA with both yours and your wife's. And they both match."

Aquaman's eyes went wide. "Are you saying-"

"Yes," said Batman. "Marissa is your daughter."

The shock and anger took over. Aquaman punched the wall nearest him. The impact was so powerful that it left a huge deep dent.

"She lied to me! She took our child from us!" Aquaman nearly broke down in tears, he was so upset.

Batman knelt down and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "You have her back now. I'm not gonna lie, this will be an adjustment."

Yes it would it would be hard road ahead. His daughter was alive she was near and it would take awhile to explain what happened. Plus she would need to process knowing that her mother was not her real parent.

* * *

-at mt Justice-

Marissa pulled on a cute bikini with spaghetti strings to hold it up. And it was blue.

"That's sure to get the boys attention," M'gann complimented, smiling and still in her clothes. And then she changed her clothes into a yellow two piece swimsuit. "How's mine look."

"Its cute." Marissa smiled happily she enjoyed hear own look.

"Thank you," said M'gann. "Now let's go swimming.""

The two girls walked out to the ocean. The kids splashed each other as they were in the ocean. Marissa smiled at them. Aqualad looked cute in swim shorts. Kid Flash and Robin both started racing each other on the water, while Superboy watched from the sand.

"Glad to see you are all having fun," said Red Tornado as he watched the kids play.

"Hey, RT," Robin greeted. "When's our mission?"

"You will get one when the Batman says," said Red Tornado. "Marissa, you'll be pleased to know your test shows you're in perfect health."

"Well I could've told you that." Marissa calmly responded crossing her arms. She hated that he had convinced them to take her DNA.

"Also, Aquaman will be coming to see you tomorrow," Red Tornado told Marissa.

"Oh ok?" Marissa tilts her head in confusion. She shrugged before walking off into the ocean.

"What does my king wish to discuss with Marissa?" Aqualad asked.

"He told me it was classified and for her ears first," said Red Tornado. And that was how there day ended.


End file.
